2007 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2007 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project is a moviemaking competition that was held the weekend of June 8-10. It was the fourth competition of the 48 Hour Film Project held in the city and was produced by Ira Livingston. Main Details About the 2007 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project The required elements included a portable music player as the prop, and "They will get them if you let them" as the line of dialogue. Minneapolis 2007 Award Winners Best of Reel and Awards for the 2007 Minneapolis 48HFP * Buddy, Buddy (2007) by Mojo Solo.... Winner Best Film, Best Acting in Female Role, Best Music Score, Best Acting in Male Role (tie), * Der Hund (2007) by Pantyhead Productions.... Honorable Mention: Entire Set on Green Screen * The Feminine Mystique (2007) by Prime Productions.... Winner Best Use of Prop (tie), Honorable Mention: Lack of Editing and Use of Single Take * Le Film Animal (2007) by Arcus Productions.... Winner Best Costumes * Megastorm (2007) by Climaxx Pictures.... Winner Best Acting Ensemble (tie) * Midnight Motel (2007) by Cut! Do It Again!.... Winner Best Cinematography, Best Editing, Best Special Effects * Naked Abe (2007) by Free Range Film Festival.... Winner Best Use of Prop (tie) * The Natural Channel (2007) by 10% Movie.... Winner Best Acting by a Live Animal, Best Music Song * Open House (2007) by 7 Minutes Late.... Winner Best Directing, Best Screenplay, Best Acting in Male Role (tie), * Safe House (2007) by Urban Mountain Media.... Winner Best Sound Design, Best Use of Line of Dialogue * Single Female Sci-Fi Vet (2007) by Down with Steve.... Winner Best Graphic Design * Speaking of Weird (2007) by Snarling and Vicious Productions.... Winner Best Use of Character, Best Acting Ensemble (tie) Audience Awards for the 2007 Minneapolis 48HFP * Der Hund (2007) by Pantyhead Productions (Audience Award Winner Group A) * The Day the Earth Was Attacked for Six Minutes (and 58 Seconds) (2007) by I Want In... (Audience Award Winner Group B, tie) * Le Film Animal (2007) by Arcus Productions (Audience Award Winner Group B, tie) * Open House (2007) by 7 Minutes Late (Audience Award Winner Group C) * Plot Hole (2007) by Below Average Entertainment (Audience Award Winner Group D) * Mournin' Wood (2007) by Board of Directors (Audience Award Winner Group E) * Single Female Sci-Fi Vet (2007) by Down with Steve (Audience Award Winner Group F) * Naked Abe (2007) by Free Range Film Festival (Audience Award Winner Group G) Teams in Competition in the Minneapolis 2007 48 Hour Film Project The following teams are registered to compete. * Adolf Hippo * Anamorphix * Arcus Productions * Artorg.info * BeetleBack Productions * Below Average Entertainment * Best Kind of Productions * Climaxx Productions * Clockwork Distractions * Cogent Pictures * Cut Print Film Club * De Novo Productions * Decaying Productions * Deep Focus Productions * Demarcation Terminal * Die Videomannschaft * Dismay * DiXeL * Down with Steve * Dr. Mrs. Judy Peevis, PhD * Dusty Road Productions * Escapemediocrity.net * Fifth Wheel * Forbidden Donut Productions * Free Range Film Festival II * Gallos Pintos Tres * Game 7 Films * GOAL! Films * Greek Squad * HEM Productions * Hi-Def Chefs * Hula Hoops and Business Suits * I Want In... * Insomniacs * Itchy Menace Productions * Kuntz Family Filmmakers * Luminosity * Miax * Morefog.com * Mr. Bob's Spanish Class * Mystery Tramp Films * Pantyhead Productions * Premere Productions * Prime Productions * Rogue Cognition * Schmidt Video Productions * 7 Minutes Late * Sloppy Mutts * Snarling and Vicious Productions * Spirit Fingers * Spontaneous Productions * 10% Movie * TMJ Productions * To Be Determined * Triple 20 Entertainment * Troubleshooters * 2 Jacks or Better * Urban Mountain Media * Video Crew * Wafer Thin Productions * Walk the Dog Productions * We-Grillin-Tonight Films * WingClipped Spaceship * YAFIUnderground.com * Ziegler Productions External Links * 2007 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project at the 48 Hour Film Project * 48 Hour Film Project website